Destinies Collide
by ladykathryn
Summary: Sequel to Fate Intervenes
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Greetings and Salutations, I am still working on making changes to Fate Intervenes so as soon as I get that updated to a more adult version I will repost my email address for those who are interested.  
  
I introduced a few characters in the last story that I never fleshed out. So this sequel will of course catch up on Sarah, Jareth, Malek, and King Faran and his wife who was Myrrdyn's sister and Daryn, Jareth's Uncle.  
  
I hope you enjoy this as much as the Fate Intervenes.  
  
Disclaimer: As always I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants.  
  
Malek had been walking for a week he was careful not to let anyone see him, he resembled his father in so many ways he was positive someone would think he was.  
  
His father had introduced him to many of his ally's people he knew he could go to for assistance.  
  
He was slowly making his way to King Daryn's country, he had received a few wounds from the battle and the pain was making the travel difficult.  
  
Malek had replayed everything in his mind, he knew with Sariya back she would be Queen of the Elves and the former king Faryn would have been lowered to either a governor or a count. He was counting and hoping that the jilted king would want revenge on this young woman who held him back from his throne. Of course Malek would not allow Faryn to have the throne, but he needed the wrath of the former king in order to succeed.  
  
The largest problem would of course be Jareth. Jareth was obviously not going to let anyone hurt his wife. Which is why he was seeking Daryn, he knew the old Goblin King would want revenge against Jareth.  
  
It was long known that Daryn had poisoned Jareth's father, what was not known was that Jareth's mother was pregnant at the time. Just by being born Jareth was given sovereignty.  
  
The few times Daryn tried to have Jareth killed were unsuccessful, so he consistently blamed him for his lot in life.  
  
He stumbled along the path; he would have to get sleep eventually.  
  
He made a small bed into the fallen leaves, and collapsed onto the ground, finding solace in sleep. 


	2. Early Morning

A/N: Thanks for the support and the great reviews. I'm suffering severe lack of writing will power. So I am incredibly sorry for the long delay in updating.  
  
Sariya woke up and stretched. She felt the warm body of Jareth next to her. She turned to face him and rested her head against his chest. This movement woke him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.  
  
"Somehow I feel the battle has just begun," she sighed.  
  
"It might be, and yet we are able to breathe freely for the first time in 500 years."  
  
"500 years?"  
  
"Yes, your former father has been king for the last 500 years, since then he has caused many wars, deaths, and destroyed many lives."  
  
"And I was the first born, how can that be."  
  
"Well I have only heard rumors, your mother was his eighth wife. He was very abusive, and many of the women would lose their babies before they were born. When this happened he would have the woman executed for not fulfilling her duty."  
  
Sariya gasped at this news. "I have such a difficult time believing that he was so cruel."  
  
"My love, why do you think he was waging war on our formal wedding day. It was so that he could destroy the one thing that held him back and that would be you."  
  
She snuggled tight to him.  
  
"There are many more of his followers, so this may not be over yet, but I think the worse is over."  
  
He gently lifted her head and kissed her.  
  
"Now how about we have a masked ball within a month."  
  
Sariya smiled. "Yes I think that would be wonderful."  
  
She smiled happily for what seemed the first time in weeks. 


	3. Things arnt always what they seem

A/N: It's been such a long while. My deepest and sincerest apologies, I hope I have lost my few readers who liked this story.  
  
1 month later.  
  
Malek watched the vastness of the lands below him. For the last two weeks he had stayed with his fathers old companion Daryn.  
  
He had heard the news the Goblin city was to have a masked ball. A perfect opportunity for him. He was patiently waiting the return of his messenger. He sent a formal dinner invitation to the former King Faryn and his wife.  
  
He paced impatiently.  
  
.....  
  
Faryn was busy reading over some documents when a messenger approached him. He took the letter and the messenger left.  
  
He read the contents; he felt a slight foreboding at them, the document simply said.  
  
.... Would you like to have ruler ship of the Elf Kingdom again? Meet with Lord Daryn within the week......  
  
He did not like how that sounded. He also was not sure the implication. Ruler ship had not been taken away from him. The queen Sariya had been kind to him; she sought his advice from time to time and found it easier for him to govern the Elf Kingdom. He rode to the goblin kingdom immediately.  
  
... The messenger arrived back not knowing of Faryn's plans. Sire the message has been delivered.  
  
Malek smiled. Yes things would go well.  
  
........  
  
It took Faryn longer then he wanted to get to the goblin kingdom then he would have liked but he immediately asked for audience with Jareth and Sariya.  
  
"Your majesties" He said breathlessly "I am in suspicion that there is another plot to overthrow you."  
  
"What gives you this suspicion?" Jareth asked quickly.  
  
He handed Jareth the letter, Jareth read it. "My uncle is up to something. I had hoped with his ally gone he would consider this matter over."  
  
"Faryn I want you to go to this meeting pretending that you are angry that the Queen has returned."  
  
"But your majesty I'm not angry, you and she have bestowed kindness to me and my wife and have allowed me to continue my ruler ship of the Elf Kingdom."  
  
"Yes I'm aware of that Faryn, but my uncle is obviously not, he might suppose that you are only biding your time, pretending to be nice. I am not sure what his thoughts are."  
  
"Yes of course then I will go."  
  
"Very well, report to me three days after so as to not look to suspicious."  
  
"Of course your majesty."  
  
He left quickly. Jareth sighed he gently took Sariya's hand into his "Unfortunately my love this does not seem over yet."  
  
He held her tightly to him, wishing he could provide a more settled life for her. 


	4. Anticipation

A/N: Once again delays in writing, I just don't feel like doing it much any more. So please forgive my long delays. I will update as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Faryn obeyed immediately setting off to the Elf kingdom first to make it seem as if that is where he traveled.  
  
He could not let Lord Daryn know that he was on the Goblin Kings side for that would mean his death.  
  
He quickly told his wife of the situation, she agreed that he should go to and act as if he was going to comply.  
  
Renelle had been upset since her sister's death, but when she learned what her sister did, she was furious. How could she have been so cold, so calculating? She tried to remember if she could think of any time in her past that her sister behaved badly toward her.  
  
Then it came to her when her parents announce her engagement to the current Elf King her sister, hardly spoke to her, refused to be her maid of honor. She sighed her sister let her envy consume her.  
  
She kissed her husband farewell, and waved goodbye not sure whether or not she would ever see him again.  
  
Faryn started to ride; he wished that he could instantly transport himself like some of the fae could. But it was not a gift they all received. Even then those that could sometimes would not, it took a great deal of power, and usually left the traveler exhausted.  
  
The two-day ride would seem endless, but he knew it must be done.  
  
Malek paced nervously, His only hope for a war was that the former Elf King would join him.  
  
"It will not bring him faster" Lord Daryn said annoyed.  
  
"What if he doesn't join?"  
  
"Then we will find away to kill the Queen, she is the link."  
  
"Yes she is the link that will allow me to regain what is mine." Malek smiled and finally settled down. 


	5. New Uncertanties

Sarirya stared out the window again, she was not sure whether or not to trust Faryn but he did come to both of them. She was still glad of her decision to let him govern the Elf Kingdom. With all the lessons, and court sessions she had to attend with Jareth there seemed no time to do anything else.  
  
She knew she wanted no more battles, she was weary of them, why was it that Jareth's Uncle seemed to want to cause so much trouble. Lord Daryn had his own kingdom to govern and although he was not king, he was considered a man to be reckoned with.  
  
She sighed, and gently rubbed her abdomen. Two days she noticed a small difference, and she discovered she was going to have a baby, the only issue, was Jareth had gone to the courts again to discuss the message from Lord Daryn.  
  
She paced, patiently waiting for him to return.  
  
……………………………………………………..  
  
Faryn arrived at Lord Daryn's castle. His heart beat inside of his chest. He told the messenger he was there then was led into the castle.  
  
He hoped that his lordship would not see through him and decide to kill him.  
  
As he walked into the room he gasped his breath in surprise.  
  
"King Amándir it's not possible, I saw you die."  
  
Malek laughed, "I am not Amándir however I am Malek."  
  
"Malek?" He was still in shock "but I thought you had died as well."  
  
He laughed again. "No just a bit of illusion is all, I am live and well." He smirked "Now good sir it is time to let you in on some information."  
  
"I am an error to the Elf Kingdom, and I want my kingdom back, however I do not intend to let your duties go unnoticed if you decide to join us." He said slyly.  
  
"I am not sure what you mean." He was already starting to make sense but he wasn't sure he could believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I need you to be a spy for us, report Jareth and Sariya's occasions, I need to know if a ball of any type is held. It is difficult for us to get news as no one will relate it to us."  
  
"And if I do so?" He asked  
  
"I will let you rule this kingdom of Daryn's. You see Lord Daryn will be given ruler ship of the labyrinth and I will take the Elf Kingdom."  
  
"I see, and if I do not agree." He had to know the consequences.  
  
"Well I cannot force your hand, but if you tell anyone of our conversation then I will find a way to have you killed."  
  
"How much time do I have before I reach a decision?"  
  
"3 days send a messenger. You are excused."  
  
Lord Faryn exited his head pounding, Malek alive he must alert Sariya without them finding out.  
  
"Do you think he will join us?" Malek asked  
  
"I can not be sure, he has govern ship of the Elf Kingdom so he may not it is hard to tell?"  
  
Malek sighed not knowing what step to take next. 


	6. News from Faryn

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their patience. And please keep reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Jareth returned to his kingdom, the courts seemed to think it was best if Lord Faryn pretended to follow along with his Uncle. He sighed he was concerned for everything his kingdom and his wife.  
  
He walked around trying to find her. She was sitting reading quietly in the corner. "Hmmm hmmm" He smiled as she raised her head up.  
  
She stood and walked towards him, and fell into his arms. "Your safe."  
  
"Of course." He softly stated kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Jareth"  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"I, uh I mean we are going to have a baby." She stuttered.  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. Placing his hand over her abdomen feeling the little life force within. He gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him intensifying the kiss.  
  
"It will not be safe for you to teleport," He gently pulled away, offered her his hand and led her to their bedroom.  
  
The next morning Lord Faryn had returned. "My lord, My lady most urgent news." He was panting hard. "You will not believe this when I tell you, but I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"What is it Faryn?" Jareth asked concerned.  
  
"Well you see your highness, Malek is alive."  
  
Jareth gasped, Sariya also gasped in surprise.  
  
"It is impossible, I saw his head roll from my own sword." Jareth was breathing hard. "Those eyes still haunt me, I never forgave myself for hurting the child"  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes, he looks exactly like his father.  
  
Jareth collapsed onto the throne. Then looked at Sariya. "How can we protect Sariya he will attempt to harm her?" "I am not sure, I am to return a message within a few days."  
  
"The council wishes you to agree and gain whatever you can."  
  
He shrugged. "I am to be a fake counterspy then, pretend I'm supplying him information in the meantime supplying you with information."  
  
Jareth shrugged. "You decide what is best for you, I am sure it will not be safe."  
  
"Her majesties safety is my only concern. He bowed and left quietly. He started to make his journey home; in a few days the messenger would arrive. 


	7. Things go into Motion

A/N: I would formally like to apologize for this sequel, im beginning to think I should have never started it. Anyway thanks for the support and I will finish it for myself if no one else.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
The messenger arrived a few days later Faryn wrote his reply then all he could do was wait.  
  
"It is Lord Faryn's reply." Malek carefully took the scroll and then read it. He smiled.  
  
"He has agreed Daryn."  
  
"Very well we will send instructions for him, we must know when there might be a gathering, something with a lot of people so that we will not attract attention."  
  
.......................  
  
Sariya breathed heavily her whole life seemed a mystery to her. A brother that she never knew of who was presumed dead. A kingdom she never knew. She seemed content for the time being.  
  
Jareth from time to time would surprise her by brining an old friend, or bring what she knew as her family down to visit.  
  
For the first time she felt the child within her kick. She smiled things seemed to be going well, but Sariya learned that with the Labyrinth just when things were peaceful that is when things changed.  
  
She felt restless and began her walk in the garden.  
  
..............  
  
Jareth paced in the throne room he was waiting for a reply from Faryn to know that everything was going as planned. Jareth only hoped that he could trust Faryn but at this point he had no choice; he had to know what his uncle was up to plus this new information of Malek being alive.  
  
Jareth still remembered how he thought he had killed him, the look in his eyes. How was he able to betray others thoughts. Jareth knew glamour existed, it was how he was able to create the ballroom, but the appearance of death was something different all together, especially in one who was so young at the time.  
  
The messenger entered the throne room. "Your majesty I believe this is what you're waiting for." He bowed and left quickly.  
  
Jareth read the scroll quickly, he breathed deeply, there was no turning back now, the plan was in motion. 


	8. The plan is set

A/N: Ok I really need to get this done because believe it or not I have an idea for a new story, and I don't want to start and not finish this one.  
  
So maybe two more chapters should do it. Three at the most.  
  
I want to thank everyone for their patience again. And to my faithful readers who haven't given up on this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its inhabitants.  
  
Jareth paced up and down the hall. He was trying to think of something to lure his Uncle, and Prince Malek without arousing suspicion. Then he thought of it, he had promised Sariya a ball. A ball would be perfect; he could invite several of his allies and make them aware of the issue.  
  
He walked back towards his room. He saw her standing on the balcony again. He gently touched her hair. "Are you alright my love?"  
  
She nodded. "I am just thinking, and wondering how will be the best way to protect myself." She leaned against him.  
  
"I will protect you, I do not want to you worry about anything."  
  
...........  
  
Jareth alerted Faryn to his plans.  
  
Faryn then went immediately to Lord Daryn's castle.  
  
"Ahh Lord Faryn how good of you to come, and what news do you bring."  
  
"King Jareth is to have a ball, I'm sure it will be easy for me to ensure you receive an invitation." He said quickly hoping they did not see right through him.  
  
"A ball perfect, lots of people, we well be able to blend in easily." He smiled. "Yes make sure we get an invitation."  
  
He left immediately nervous and concerned.  
  
..................  
  
Saryia was still concerned she knew that Jareth would watch her but she still seemed concerned. So she began researching, trying to find anything to help her, she knew that this would not be an easy task but she had to take it upon herself to make sure she would be protected.  
  
................  
  
The kingdom buzzed with the news of the ball, the ladies bussing themselves with preparing their dresses, the men with preparing the necessary arrangements.  
  
Jareth only hoped that his uncle and Prince Malek would fall for such an obvious trap. But it was all that he could do.  
  
Soon the ball would arrive and then only time would tell. Jareth sighed and sank into his chair trying hard not to be nervous. 


	9. Losses and Gaines

A/N: Don't ask what possessed me to finish this other than I think I would like to start my new one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants  
  
The day of the ball arrived; Faryn had made sure he had given Lord Daryn and Malek invitations. The plan seemed to be set in motion.  
  
Sariya began to prepare herself. The dress Jareth had made for her was exquisite in all details. He entered the room and smiled approvingly.  
  
"You look beautiful." He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled in return her eyes catching his and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the kiss immediately wrapping his arms tightly around her kissing her passionately.  
  
His hands started trailing her body, and his kiss turned hungry, and she returned it just as passionate.  
  
In the time since this plan had started they had spent little time together and it seemed they both wanted to make up for it.  
  
His hands started to undo the laces of her dress; her hands slipped into his shirt and was tugging it from his pants.  
  
He slid the dress off her, his hand playing with the strap of her slip, touching the skin underneath. He pushed her towards the bed, as he lifted the slip from her body, he quickly slipped from his pants and pressed against her.  
  
Their lovemaking was needy and yet passionate. They were consumed only with each other. As they finished, he collapsed onto her kissing her gently.  
  
She breathed heavily holding him very tightly returning his kiss.  
  
He heard the clock chime in the background. They both sighed. "Would you like assistance redressing my love?" He smiled at her.  
  
She laughed. "I believe my love you would be more of a distraction."  
  
He smirked and kissed her again. He then gently left the bed, giving her a final kiss, and with a snap he was dressed again. He left slowly watching her then disappeared.  
  
She sighed rose from the bed and began to redress herself.  
  
She later found Jareth and took his hand in hers; it would only be a few moments now.  
  
The ball had started guests were laughing, eating and dancing.  
  
Daryn, and Malek had blended in quite easily with the crowd. They were waiting for the right moment.  
  
Jareth had left Sariya's side to make an announcement, and then Malek quickly went to her. He drew a knife and held it to her throat.  
  
"My dear sister" He said very slyly. "It seems we meet at last, now if you do as I say no harm will come to you."  
  
She breathed hard. Faryn had seen what had happened he hadn't known that she would be put into danger, however Lord Daryn arrived at his side instantly.  
  
"Things are going as planned, he smiled."  
  
"I wouldn't necessarily say that sir." Faryn drew his sword; everyone stopped and seemed to watch them.  
  
The sword fight circled the room, Malek kept his tight hold on Sariya. The two men seemed to be masters of the art. Both talented and skilled.  
  
Then Daryn got the upper hand and thrust his sword into Faryn, and then in a quick movement someone behind him, stabbed him directly through the heart. Daryn fell to the floor dear. Faryn was gasping, and clutching, he dropped to his knees and things were starting to slide out of focus.  
  
"Now my dear Sister it is your turn. He quickly sliced her neck and she collapsed onto the floor."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jareth yelled. Malek only laughed. He started towards Malek but he was going quickly. Then Faryn surprised his, stabbed him quickly in the heart then in the stomach, ignoring his own pain.  
  
The doctors came to help him. "No there is no hope for me, but make sure that man is dead." He collapsed onto the floor and within minutes he breathed his last breath.  
  
The party started to disperse. Jareth went to her body, and began to sob. He would never see her smile again, or touch her. He gently tousled her hair then noticed something odd.  
  
"I need a healer quickly." He yelled.  
  
"What is it sire."  
  
"She is not bleeding, I do not understand." He looked at her form questioningly.  
  
The healer ran his hands over her and smiled. "She used Elf glamour magic sire, she faked her death. Although I can imagine she is very worn out, she will sleep at least a day if not more."  
  
Jareth smiled, she would be alright.  
  
He paced the room for three days waiting for her to awaken. Then she did. "Jareth." She called softly.  
  
He went to her immediately and held her tightly. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
She smiled. "I thought of telling you my plan but I was sure you would not approve of it. And the baby seems to be fine so all is well."  
  
"But where did you learn to do that."  
  
"I studied dearest, I assumed since Malek could do it, then I would be able to as well." "Is he still alive?"  
  
"No, and neither is Lord Daryn, although we lost Faryn in the battle."  
  
"He sacrificed himself for me, I will never forget him."  
  
"Nor I love, nor I."  
  
He gently lay there holding her tight, knowing that they would be able to tackle anything that came their way.  
  
The End 


End file.
